Portable computers, also commonly termed laptops, have become essential business tool, and are widely used by the public. The clear advantage of a laptop computer is its portability. Because laptop computers are valuable, somewhat delicate and afford a convenient way to pass time while traveling, they are typically carried on the person of an individual as he or she boards a vehicle, such as a train, bus or airplane. During the trip, the user may employ his or her laptop, in order to conduct personal or business computing activities.
However, recent security concerns, particularly with respect to airplanes, require that laptops be subjected to enhanced scrutiny before an individual is allowed to board a vehicle with the laptop in his or her baggage. In most jurisdictions, this scrutiny includes, at a minimum, scanning the laptop with an x-ray scanner that allows security personnel to detect any abnormalities within the computer case. Such abnormalities may suggest the possibility weapon or dangerous device contained therein.
In the United States, security at airports (and potentially other travel facilities) is administered by the Transportation Safety Administration (TSA). The TSA promulgates various requirements and procedures by which searching of travelers and their baggage is carried out. At present, the TSA requires that all laptop computers, and other like computing devices, be removed from their case and deposited in a predetermined basket or tray. FIG. 1 thus illustrates the current TSA procedure with respect to laptop computers. As shown, a conveyor 110 is provided for passengers to deposit their carry-on items as they pas through a security checkpoint. The conveyor 110 directs items through an opening 112 at the front end of an x-ray scanner 120, or similar scanning device. A display 130 is projected to security personnel so that they can view the internal structure of the scanned items. As shown, an exemplary laptop computer 140 has been placed in an individual bin 142. Likewise, the partially opened case 150 that normally contains the laptop 140 is placed in a separate bin 152. The TSA requires that the laptop 140 be completely separated from the case 150 so that no underlying bag contents, zippers, clasps, buckles, etc., will appear in the laptop's scan image. In this manner, the image more accurately represents the complicated laptop internals.
Of course, the requirement to separate the laptop from the case is an added inconvenience for passengers and makes the process of security screening more time-consuming. Extra time is required for the passenger and/or security personnel to gather multiple bins, separate the laptop from the case, place each item properly into a bin, await scanning, remove each item from its respective bin and repack the laptop in the case.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system for allowing easy removal of the laptop in a manner that does not require complete separation of it from the case. In such an arrangement, the laptop should be contained against slippage off the conveyor belt, while being fully exposed for scanning with no overlying obstructions or underlying structures that would obscure the x-ray scan. This system should be applicable to a variety of types of portable laptop enclosures including standard cases, messenger bag-style cases, backpacks, and the like.